


Taken

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Niece comes to visit and gets Kidnapped. Matt saves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

When Aurora was born, you flew out to help your sister while she was pregnant. When Your sister had her second child Liam, a year later, you weren’t able to make it out. After Liam turned one, your sister and her husband brought the two kids out to meet you in person. That was three years ago.

It was like pulling teeth getting your sister to let your niece come visit alone. They didn’t have the money to fly all four of them across the country to see you. You wanted to see your niece again, so you offered to pay for Aurora to come. You wish you could’ve gotten Liam out too, but he’s young and Aurora will be a handful herself.

Now that you’re safely home from the airport, you give her a choice.

“Alright. You have a decision to make.” You state as you walk in and she looks at you with all the seriousness a six year old can muster.

“You can either sleep in the guest room, or in my room with me.”

She just shrugs and you try to read her.

“When I was younger I would’ve shrugged too even though I did have a preference. It won’t hurt my feelings if you want your own room, and I won’t have a problem if you want to be in my room.”

“At home I have to share a room with my brother, so I’ll sleep in the guest room.”

“Good choice. Remember, I’ll be right in the next room if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to wake me up.”

She nods. “Okay.”

“Alright. So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t have to go to bed yet?”

“Nope. You’re at auntie y/n’s house now and you’re on vacation. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright. My Movies are in the closet in the living room. Go pick one while I put your stuff down.”

She runs off and you start putting her things in the drawer. When you go out to the living room she has a Disney movie ready to go. Robin Hood? That’s one of my favorites. Do you want popcorn?”

“Yes please.”

You make popcorn for the two of you before sitting down. She presses play and snuggles up to your side. It melts your heart and you’re suddenly very thankful for Skype. This way Aurora feels comfortable with you even though you live across the country. Halfway through the movie she falls asleep and you smile, patting her head. By the end of the movie, you’re both out.

-The next day-

You took Aurora out to see the statue of liberty and to have a sub at Central Park. You’re both ready to pass out by the time you get back. You let her shower first and tuck her into bed before you shower yourself. After you get out you poke your head in to check on her. With her tucked in bed, you go to your room to get on the internet for a couple hours before you go to sleep.

A few hours later you wake to screaming. You run to her room to find a man holding her and climbing down the fire escape.

“Aurora! No no no no no.” You try to go after them but they’re gone. You have to calm yourself down and remind yourself to be rational. Panicking won’t solve anything. You remember Matt telling you that Brett Mahoney is one of the few honest cops, so you ask for him once you get a hold of the police.

“I’ll be right there. We’ll find her.” He tells you after you give him all the information.

“Thank you.”

-0-

You’re talking to officer Mahoney when someone knocks at your door. When you open it, you find one disheveled Matt Murdock holding Aurora as she sobs against his shoulder.

Your eyes widen. “Aurora! Let me have her.” You reach out and he hands her over. “I’m so sorry.” You tell her as you squeeze her. “Come in. Is she hurt?” You throw over your shoulder on your way to the sofa.

Matt shakes his head. “He didn’t do anything to her.”

Officer Mahoney looks up and his jaw drops. “Matt?”

“He’s passed out in the alley way. You better go get him before he wakes up.”

Aurora sobs into your chest and starts telling you she wants her mommy. “I’m sorry Aurora. I’m so sorry. Do you want to call her?”

She nods.

“Can I leave you with Matt while I get my phone and talk to her?”

She nods again.

“Do you mind?” You ask him.

“Not at all.”

“Thank you.” You go into your room to talk to your sister. Your stomach drops when she answers. You explain the whole scenario to her, almost breaking a couple times. She yells at you, making you feel even more guilty than you already do. You sniff. “Do you want to talk to her? I wanted to let you know what happened before she talked to you.”

“Of course I want to talk to her, she must be traumatized.”

You walk out to the living room and hand Aurora the phone. By some miracle Matt calmed her down which in turn helps calm you.

“Mommy wants me to go into the other room so she can talk to me.” Aurora tells you

“Okay. Go to my room.” You wipe a tear from your eye as she walks away, trying to stay strong for her. You’re not excited to cry in front of Matt either.

Matt puts a hand on your back. “Are you going to be alright?”

You sigh. “As long as Aurora is. My sister is never going to let her come here again. I guess she’s right though. This never would’ve happened if she hadn’t come here.”

“Hey,” he reaches up and takes your face, soothing you by stroking your cheek with his thumb. “None of this is your fault. It could’ve happened to anyone.”

“But it didn’t.” You pull away from him. “It happened to my sweet, innocent niece. Because she was with me. Was I not careful enough? I’ve always thought I was observant but he must've seen us and followed us home.”

“I’m sorry this happened. There are terrible people in this city who prey on the first people they see. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

You swallow the lump in your throat, determined not to cry until you’re alone.

“Come here.” He pulls you into his arms and it actually comforts you. He hears Aurora come out of your room and motions her over. She hands him your phone and he sets it on the table.

“Is auntie okay?”

He smiles. “Yeah. She’s just worried about you.”

“Oh.” She comes over and sits next to you.

You turn to face her. “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do it auntie. Mommy asked me if I’m scared but I’m not. it was scary when he took me, but I know you’ll keep me safe.”

You hug her. “That’s right. That will never happen to you again. Not on my watch.”

“I know.” She hugs you for a minute before she pulls back and looks between you and Matt. “Is he your boyfriend?”

You glance at Matt, both of you letting out a little laugh. “No. What makes you think that?”

She shrugs. “Just makes sense.”

-0-

After what happened, your sister moved Aurora’s return flight to the next night. So here you are,driving your niece to the airport, sad to see her go. You understand, she’s right; this never would’ve happened if Aurora had been at home. You try to stay cheery for Aurora, but you finally start crying as you watch her walk away with the stewardess. You try to pull yourself together for the drive home, but you have to take a minute to get some of it out before you can drive back.

When you finally get home you wrap yourself in a throw as you plop on the sofa. The Robin Hood DVD laying on the coffee table makes the waterworks start up again. Soon you start imagining how scared your little six year old niece must’ve been. Before you can drive yourself mad with what ifs, someone knocks. Who you see surprises you.

“Matt?” You sniff and wipe your eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Is this a bad time?”

“No. Sorry, I just didn’t know you were coming. Do you want to come in?”

“I just came by to see how you were doing; I didn’t want you to have to be alone.”

It touches you that he thought about you, and you’re even more touched that he actually came by. “Thanks, I could use the company.”

He comes in and follows you to the sofa. “How are you doing?” He goes to put his hand on your knee, but it lands on your thigh. He recovers by sliding his it down to where he was aiming. You didn’t mind, but he doesn’t know that.

You’re not used to people caring about how you feel, not before Matt, Foggy, and Karen came into your life. That’s why you have a tendency to cry when someone notices that you’re not okay or supports you on something. You try to hold back tears, but between last night, and Matt sitting here caring about you, you have no chance. When you start crying again Matt pulls you in and hugs you until you find your words.

“I feel so guilty.”

He clenches his jaw. He’s not mad at you; he’s angry that someone did this to you and your family. He could understand if you were scared, or angry, or even sad. What makes everything worse is that you’re the victim, yet you’re the one feeling guilty. He takes a deep breath so he doesn’t snap at you. “I know I already said it, but it’s not your fault. There was no way you could’ve known this was going to happen.”

“Matt, even my sister blames me.”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, but if she blames you or thinks she’s safe because she settled down in a small town, she’s an-” He stops himself, not wanting to offend you. “She’s naive.”

You sigh and rest your head on his chest.

“That’s true too, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“We can throw around whatever truths we want. The only one that matters is that this isn’t your fault. I’m sure your sister is just emotional and she’s trying to find someone to blame for taking her little girl. She’ll come around. She doesn’t blame you, not really.”

“Thank you Matt. You have no idea how much I need this right now.”

He squeezes you as he runs his hand up and down your bicep. “I’m here as long as you need me.”

-0-

You wake up feeling refreshed after crying yourself to sleep the night before. It’s not until then that you realize you’re still resting on Matt’s chest. You take a moment to note how nice it is to feel the rise and fall of him beneath you before the horror sinks in. He was kind enough to come over to comfort you, and you just cried then fell asleep on him. You go to see if he’s awake but he answers your unasked question.

“Yes. I’m awake.” He says, stroking your arm, hoping you’ll stay where you are for a little longer.

“How did you…” You trail off.

“I felt you start to move to look at me. Figured that was why.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I kept you. You didn’t have to stay you know.”

“I don’t have anywhere to be today.”

“Thank you for being here.”

He smiles. “I’m glad you’re letting me in, I know it’s not something you usually do.”

You shrug. “I figure it’s time, and you’re always so understanding.” You stand when he starts running his hand along your arm. If you’re not careful your little crush on him is going to become something more, and you doubt he feels the same. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Uh, sure.”

You go into the kitchen and hear him pad in behind you. You set up the coffee pot and when you turn around Matt is right in front of you. As you study his face you realize that you’ve never seen that particular expression on him. His proximity to you has your heart beating faster, but you don't want it to stop. He leans in, too close for it to be an accident, slow enough for you to predict what he’s going to do. You run your hands over his chest and let them rest on his shoulders as you get on your tiptoes to meet his lips. He lets out a relieved breath through his nose as he scoops you up and presses your body against his. When you pull back you watch his eyes flutter open and a small, contented smile settle on his lips.

Then you start panicking. You probably just fucked up a perfectly good friendship. If things get awkward with Matt, it will with Karen and foggy too. Friends aren’t easy to come by in Hell’s Kitchen, or anywhere really, when you’re involved. That’s not to mention your crush on Matt, and you’re pretty sure this means more to you than it does him.

 

“Is something wrong?” He asks, concerned. He stands there, with his hands at your waist, waiting for you to respond.

You have to take a minute to compile your thoughts. “What did we just do?”

He lets out an awkward laugh. “What do you mean?”

“Why are we doing this?”

“It just makes sense.” He grins.

“Matt, I’m serious. Our friendship means a lot to me and we just messed it up.”

“Is that really all you want us to be?” He shifts his grip on your waist, nervous now.

“Well, no but do you think is going to happen? We're just going to get together and-”

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I expected anything less." He lets that sink in and gives you time to think about it before he continues. "You mean a lot to me too. I thought I heard your heart speed up when Aurora asked if we were a couple, but please let me know if I misread you.”

“No, you didn’t. I just didn’t know that you felt the same. I’ve been trying to rein in my feelings all this time.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

“So do you want to start with coffee?” You smile as you turn around to pour each of you a cup.

He smiles and wraps his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder. “That sounds great.”

You smile and hand him his mug. "You were listening to my heartbeat?" You ask as you head to the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He sits next to you. "I thought I noticed changes in breathing, or different things here and there. I finally had a chance to confirm that you like me in that way. I swear I try not to."

"I'm not upset Matt. I'm just surprised."

He laughs. "Why? You know about me."

You shrug. "I guess I'm still surprised you care enough to try to figure me out."

"Oh, of course I do. I'm sorry that surprises you."

You dismiss him with a wave that you then realize he can't see. "It's not you, the signs were there, I just have a tendency to dismiss them."

“Well that’s good for me to know.”

 

-0-

 

You haven’t talked to your sister or either of the kids since Aurora went home a few weeks ago. You got a text from your sister’s husband after the first week. He apologized that your sister is blaming you, and told you that he’s trying to talk her down.

“It’s nice that your landlord finally decided to fix the window.” Matt says, handing you a beer.

“Yeah, thanks for letting me hang out here while they fix it.”

He nods. “No problem.”

Before you can carry on with your conversation your phone starts ringing. “Sorry- oh it’s my sister. I’m going to go outside.”

He nods, hearing your statement for what it was. ‘please don’t listen in.’

You answer as you close the door and make your way down the hallway. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

You wait for her to continue but she doesn’t. “What’s up?”

“Aurora misses you. She’s been asking to talk to you since she got home.”

“I miss her too. You know my door is always open, so to speak.”

“Yeah, I know.” She sighs. “Listen, I’m sorry for blaming you; it’s not your fault. I know it wasn’t easy for you either.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

“She’s not here right now; can we call you on Skype when she gets home?”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you then.” You hang up and go back to Matt’s apartment.

“You’re back.” He smiles.

“You know, maybe you should change you vigilante name to captain obvious.”

He laughs. “I’ll think about it.”

“Glad to be of service.” You plop next to him.

He leans down and nuzzles your neck, inhaling your scent and eventually pulling you into his lap. “So how did things go with your sister?” He pulls back to show you he’s listening.

“She apologized for blaming me and acknowledged that it must’ve been hard for me too.”

He squeezes you and rubs your bicep. “That’s great. See, I told you she’d come around.”

You snuggle closer to him. “You did.”


End file.
